


soul was mad

by ceserabeau



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Nogitsune Stiles, dark!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceserabeau/pseuds/ceserabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word of the day is <i>possession</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soul was mad

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Heart of Darkness_ :  
> "His soul was mad. Being alone in the wilderness, it had looked within itself and, by heavens I tell you, it had gone mad."

Losing your mind is a little like finding it again. Your entire being fracturing and smashing, and then you're falling and falling and falling until you finally hit the bottom and somewhere there are all the pieces, laid out for you to see. They're bloody and broken and twisted, but they're yours, they're _you_.

Then it's time to pick them back up and piece it all back together. Only now they don't fit the right way.

Or maybe they never fit to begin with.

-

Lydia holds you underwater and doesn't let up until you're dead.

As ice slides down your throat and fills your lungs, you can feel the door opening and the darkness reaching its shadowy hands through.

-

The Nogitsune buzzes in your blood, pounding through your body in time with the thump-thump-thump of your heart. It feels like standing at the centre of an orchestra, a crescendo of sound surrounding you, filling you up, mind, body and soul.

It whispers to you, soft and low, _Stiles_ , tempting.

You drown in its sweet siren-song.

-

The word of the day is _possession_.

-

You are a willing host. You put up a fight, yes, but your heart isn't really in it, not after you see what it can do. You let it use your body because it can be all the things you never could be, do all the things you never could do.

It speaks with your voice. It kisses with your lips. It fights with your hands.

It is you and you are it.

-

When Peter said he wasn't the bad guy, he was kind of right.


End file.
